George says Goodbye
by 45567sk8r
Summary: George lives and is recovering nicely but izzie is on life support and now George has to say goodbye. this is a one shot with potential for a sequal please tell me if you want the sequal and review!


"George there is something you need to know." Meredith took George's hand. She knew he wouldn't take this well at all. "It's Izzie." Meredith looked in George's eyes and saw them spark to life when the realization hit. "NO! NO NO NO she didn't die she had the surgery and she's fine now." "George she signed a DNR but they shocked her 4 times and she didn't come back from flat line that quickly. The chief did all he could but they had to put her on life support." George looked down then up at Meredith again. "Meredith please tell me that Izzie is still lying in her bed and that my best friend doesn't need to go to the morgue." "I'm sorry George but if you would like I can take you to see her she is still on life support." He nodded and Meredith helped him into the wheel chair. The ride in the elevator was silent. When they reached Izzie's room everyone left so that he could have time with her to be with his best friend. "Izzie this wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be doers; you can't leave me all alone. Can she hear me?" he asked Meredith. As she wiped the tears from her eyes she whispered "yes I think she can." George started to cry. "I love you Izzie. You are the love of my life. There will never be another like you." Meredith took Izzie's DNR papers in her hand and also the form that said all of the information of who's in charge of her while on life support. "George you are the one that Izzie trusted. For you to do the right thing for her while she is on life support." "What about Alex?" he asked shocked "It says your name not his" she replied. He cried harder now. "Meredith how am I supposed to kill the love of my life?" She wrapped her arms tightly around her friend who has been her crying shoulder each time Derek left now it was her turn to help him. He reached for Izzie's head. He took off the scarf and ran his hand across her smooth bald head and then continued down her cheek and then lastly traced her lips. He tightly held Izzie's hand and said "In a while I will take her off life support I know Izzie and this is what she would have wanted." Another realization hit him. "She knew that I would do it and let her go she knew Alex wouldn't have." Meredith relaxed her grip on George and rubbed his shoulders. "Izzie wake up! Wake up! Come on you can do it Iz. If not for me for Alex. Wake up." The more he spoke the quieter his voice got till it didn't sound like words but a whimpering sound. "I LOVE YOU! WAKE UP!" he cried as loud as his voice let him. _She should be awake with her flowing blonde hair and the glow of a new blushing bride and cancer free. She should be performing solo surgery's and she should be the one smacking my face and saying "George O'Malley how dare you leave me to go to the army and then without even saying good-bye leaving only then ending up at Seattle Grace because you jumped in front of a bus for a stranger and almost getting yourself killed!!" if only she could _he thought _if only I could hear her talk even if she was screaming at me. _he thought.He put her hand up to his cheek, it was still warm. "She should be waking up not about to be pulled off life support." " I know George, but Izzie wouldn't want you to be doing this to your self if she was a ghost and in here right now what do you think she would say?" he took a deep breath. "She would tell me to stop crying and get some rest because I have enough injuries of my own. She would also tell me to take her off life support because didn't want that to begin with." He started to cry as he knew now that it was time to pull her off. "They all said their good-byes George, and Alex said don't tell him when you do it because he can't watch her die." "Page Dr. Bailey its time." He muttered reluctantly. Once Dr. Bailey and the chief were present George said his parting good-byes. " Izzie I love you so much, that is why I am letting you go but don't be afraid I will be here the whole time holding your hand." He gripped her hand but first kissed her marble smooth lips. "Good-bye Iz you were the best." Meredith whispered. Dr. Bailey took the tube from Izzie's throat and then her stats went down "It is okay." George murmured over and over. She slowly dropped to flat line and Bailey turned off the monitor and left the room. Everyone left except George who was still holding her hand as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.


End file.
